


In the Absence of Bat Signals

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Handcuffed Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, Pheromones, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and SG-1 are taken prisoner by a Goa'uld that collects husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Absence of Bat Signals

“So that’s a no, then?”

“Sorry, sir. We don’t have any way to initiate a signal back to the Odyssey via the subcutaneous transponders.”

“Still, it would be cool. Sort of like a bat signal.”

Carter ducked her head and smiled.

“Why would you wish to summon bats, O’Neill? I do not believe the blind marsupials would facilitate our escape.”

“No, Teal’c. He was referring to Batman. A comic book character that they later turned into a campy television program and then a series of movies.” 

Jack grinned and tuned out the rest of Daniel’s explanation. He loved making Carter laugh. It was one of the many things he missed while stationed in Washington. Actually he missed it all: his team, the adventures, the banter. Even if it meant being locked in yet another alien prison while awaiting the arrival of the bad guy.

* * *

The alien prison looked like every other alien prison SG–1 had occupied. It was dank, dark, and stank of decay. At least they were all held in one large cell which was preferable to being separated. The men had been stripped to the waist and chained to both ceiling and floor. They could twist slightly left or right, but otherwise could not move. The women, however, were left unfettered.

“So what do we know of this, Nut?” Major General Jack O’Neill grinned as his teammates all groaned at the bad joke. The Madrelari on P2X–049 had requested a Special Diplomatic Envoy, with very specific qualifications. Of course, it had all been a ruse to get Jack. The team had been captured the moment they had stepped through the gate, then ringed aboard an orbiting Tel’tak. From there they had been brought to a gateless planet the First Prime had called Nihisia. “Daniel?”

“Nut, Egyptian goddess of the sky. Well, um, she was one of Ra’s wives, but purportedly in love with Geb, the god of the earth.”

“I bet that didn’t go over so well,” Mitchell quipped.

“No. I suppose not. She was the mother of Osiris and Seth.”

“Both dead. Something useful?” Jack cutoff Daniel’s rambling. He had a bad feeling as to why Carter and Vala were not bound.

“Well, sorry, but she wasn’t the focus of too many archaeology studies.”

“She collects husbands.” Vala offered.

“Husbands? But isn’t that normal for a Goa’uld?”

“Many collect men as they would any other trophy, but Nut collects husbands.”

“You mean she marries them and then she kills them like a black widow?”

“No. I mean, she collects married men.”

Sam shifted closer to Jack. “Why?” 

“She likes to break them. If they capitulate too easily, she has no use of them and she kills them. But if they resist, she will keep them until she tires of them.”

“It’s a test.” Daniel guessed.

“And the ones most loyal to their wives are deemed suitable playthings.”

“Okay. Not sure that’s relevant here, but good to know. What else?” Jack figured there had to be something else. Something big.

“She went out of her way to bring you here, sir.” 

“Oh come on, Carter. The snakes prefer young and pretty, and I’m neither.”

Sam looked like she was about to protest, but held her tongue. Teal’c, however, had no such reservations. “The Tau’ri have eliminated over twenty System Lords and minor Goa’ulds. Most of which can be traced back to you, O’Neill.”

“Not too mention you are very easy on the eyes.” Vala purred as she lightly ran a finger over his torso. Jack twisted as much as his bonds would allow and when Vala ignored his glare, he sent a pleading look to an amused Carter. 

“And Ra was her husband. It could be personal, Jack.” Daniel chimed in.

“All the more reason for her to want me dead.” When he shuddered again, Sam finally took pity and led Vala away.

“Okay. So we are on display like slabs of beef, but what about you ladies? Why are you not chained up?” Mitchell pulled on his restraints for the hundredth time.

“Well, unless we can demonstrate we are of use to her, she plans on killing us.” Vala stated matter of factly.

“You have a plan?” Sam asked.

“We’re wives.”

“Wives?”

“Nut doesn’t just enjoy collecting husbands. If she can take a husband and wife together then …”

“Then she has leverage. Another sick aspect of her game.” Daniel scowled.

“Okay, we’ve pretended to be pirates and thieves. Faking being married should be a snap.” Mitchell asserted.

“Except she will insist on verifying the claim.”

“How?”

“She likes to watch.”

“What?” Jack, who had been oddly silent, rejoined the conversation.

“Well, it’s hard to fake both chemistry and experience, especially under the threat of death.”

Jack shut his eyes against the image his mind conjured of Carter pretending to be Mitchell’s wife. He flinched when a soft hand touched his back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Carter, I think you should …”

* * *

“The infamous SG–1. And General O’Neill, I presume.” Nut glided across the cell, flanked by her Jaffa. She stopped directly in front of Jack. “You killed my husbands and my children, along with many of my kind. I should kill you now.” She raised her left hand, the red crystal in the center of the device glowed red. Sam moved between them.

“Your loyalty is admirable, but it will not save him. Stand aside and your death will be quick. His will not.”

“Colonel, do as she says. That’s an order.”

“Not a chance,” she muttered. With a defiant thrust of her chin, Sam wrapped her arm possessively around Jack’s waist. 

“Why do you disobey? He has released you from service.”

“He is my husband,” she growled.

“Husband? That is interesting.” Nut powered down the hand device. 

“She’s lying. She’s trying to protect me.”

Nut ignored Jack’s protest and turned to Vala. “And you, are you also a wife of the despised O’Neill?”

“Nope. I’m married to this one.” She wrapped her arm around Daniel.

Nut paused, as if considering her options. She continued down the line and sneered at Teal’c. “You are the shol’va. Your death will be most excruciating. I will put your head on display as an example of what happens to traitors.” At her command, he was struck unconscious and dragged away.

Finally, she stood in front of Mitchell. “What is your purpose?” When he remained silent, she blew a pink gas in his face. 

Under the influence of the Goa’uld mind control drug, Cam capitulated. “SG–1 team leader, ma’am.”

“I see. Then, as leader, the lovely Colonel Carter should be yours. Perhaps I will let you have her, after you have given me your seed.”

Carter growled, “Over my dead body.”

“Carter.” Jack whispered harshly.

But Nut merely laughed. “Your wife has great spirit, O’Neill. I may keep her for myself.” She commanded Vala and Sam to disrobe.

When they hesitated, staff weapons were aimed at the defenseless men. Nut ran an appraising eye over the women. “Both of you will make excellent concubines.” She then turned her attentions to the men. Mitchell was first. She slowly unbuckled his belt and slid both pants and boxer briefs down past his knees. “Impressive.” She taunted Vala as she inspected Daniel. “He is mine, if I like what I see.” She smiled. “Oh, yes. This one will do nicely.” When the Goa’uld queen reached for Jack, the Jaffa had to restrain Carter. “My, my. Someone doesn’t like to share. I wonder if he is as impressive as his record?” She ran her hand slowly over Jack’s crotch. She licked her lips before blowing the same pink, gas in his face. 

Jack wrinkled his nose. “Your breath is worse than Hathor’s.”

“You know of my sister queen? You serve her?”

“I killed her.”

“Lies! I do not believe you!” She breathed on Jack again, with a larger and more potent dose of the pheromone. Enraged when it had no effect, she commanded her First Prime, “See that they are bathed and properly attired. Then bring O’Neill and his mate to my chambers.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Nut stormed out, flanked by her guards leaving the team naked and alone.

“That went well,” Jack snarked. 

* * *

The guards pushed the pair towards the large bed in the center of the room. Jack, clad only in a silk loincloth that barely covered anything, was chained spread-eagled with Sam handcuffed face down on top of him. The First Prime ran his hands roughly over Sam’s ass, which was barely covered by a short, silk robe. “My Queen will take her pleasure, and then perhaps she will allow my men and I, ours.” With a final leer, he left to fetch his Queen.

Once alone, the pair wasted no time continuing their previous argument. 

“It’s an order.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Sam, please.”

They heard Mitchell’s agonized shouts of pleasure from the other side of the thin wall. SG–1’s checkin with Stargate Command was overdue by several hours. All Sam needed was to buy a little time for Landry to reach the Asgard or one of their other allies. That meant playing Nut’s game. Saying a silent prayer that Jack wouldn’t hate her for this later, Sam licked and nibbled the ticklish spot behind his ear. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He squirmed as much as his bonds would allow.

“Shhh.” She ignored his protests and nipped along his jawline. When he opened his mouth to question her again, she took full advantage, kissing him nearly senseless.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected.” Nut ordered the guards to separate them. The Goa’uld queen trailed a hand down Jack’s torso, frowning when his erection waned. “You will provide genetic material for us. Then we will kill you.” She stroked him with a deliberate rhythm.

“Sorry, you’re not my type,” Jack retorted.

“Back off. I’ve told you, he’s mine.” Sam tried to struggle free but the Jaffa held her firmly.

Jack was once again chained from the ceiling, only this time his legs were left free. Sam was forced to her knees before him with her hands cuffed behind his back in a twisted imitation of intimacy. “Prove it,” Nut commanded. “You have five minutes to make him spill his seed.” 

“Carter, no. Don’t play her game.”

“Either she spills your seed, or I give her to my Jaffa for their pleasure. Or perhaps watching would excite you?”

Jack pulled against his bonds. “Leave her alone, it’s me you want!”

At her signal, the guards started to drag Sam away.

“NO!”

“What will it be, O’Neill? Your pleasure or theirs?”

“Why do this? Your grudge is with me, not her.”

“Yes. And I want you to suffer for your crimes. If your reputation is to be believed, then you would do anything to spare a member of your team. I’m curious. Which do you consider the lesser of two evils? Her being used by you? Or, by my Jaffa?” 

Sam caught Jack’s gaze and silently pleaded with him. Her heart breaking as she witnessed his anguish. 

“Bring her here,” he growled.

With all attention on Sam, Jack used his legs to snap the neck of an inattentive guard. The other Jaffa retaliated with the repeated application of the pain stick to Jack’s torso. Sam flinched with every blow until he finally passed out from the pain.

“Enough!” Nut commanded. “Chain him spread-eagle to the bed. When he awakens, I will take my pleasure.”

“What of the woman?”

“Bind her face down on top of him. For now.” The implied threat hung in the air.

* * *

Sam waited a short time to ensure they were alone before whispering, “Jack?” She placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“They seem to like this position. Guess it is better than hanging from the ceiling. Any chance, you can get free?”

Sam tested her restraints, but they held fast. “Not without dislocating something.”

“When Nut comes back, I’ll provide a distraction. You need to get out of here. Find somewhere to …”

“No. I’m not leaving you.”

“Sam, please. Follow my order.”

She twisted so she was directly over him and stared him straight in the eyes. “Jack, no. Landry will have contacted our allies by now. We need to buy some time.” Her mouth quirked into a rueful grin that didn’t reach her eyes.

“What?”

“I was just thinking of what Dad’s reaction would have been if he found us like this.”

“The Tok’ra equivalent of a shotgun wedding.” Relieved at her small smile, he continued self-deprecatingly, “With Mitchell or Daniel as a stand-in groom.”

“What? Oh come on. My father adored you.”

“Your dad may have respected me as an ally, but there’s no way he would he have tolerated me as a son-in-law. You deserve better.”

She raised an eyebrow. “One of the last things he told me before he died was that I shouldn’t settle. He could only have meant you, Jack.”

“Yes, that would be the not settling part.”

“No. He said I could have it all. That I shouldn’t let the rules stand-in my way. ” She laid her head down on his shoulder as far as their bindings allowed. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I miss him too.”

The pair remained silent trying to block out the muffled sounds of Daniel reaching his release. Nut would be returning any minute.

“Jack, I need you to know …”

* * *

She was interrupted by the whine of an Asgard transport beam, and they were unceremoniously dumped onto the floor of the _Daniel Jackson_.

“Colonel Carter. O’Neill. You are unharmed?”

“Thor! Thank god! Yes, we’re fine.” She smiled down at a grinning Jack, before rolling off him.

“Thor! Buddy! Great timing! Everyone here?” Jack frowned at his state of undress. “Uh,” he looked at the Asgard Supreme Commander who was naked as per usual. “Right. Guess you don’t have any clothes?”

“I beamed aboard supplies from the SGC. The others have gone to change into warmer attire.” Thor sat back in his command chair.

“But they’re okay?”

“They are physically uninjured, Colonel Carter.”

Jack’s expression turned distant. “I’ll have Daniel talk to Mitchell. He’s the best one to talk to him about what happened.” 

Sam wondered if she would ever hear the entire story of what had transpired with Hathor all those years ago. She and Janet had deduced some of it, of course. The presence of Daniel’s DNA all over the room spoke volumes. But the SGC had been lucky. Were it not for the presence of a sarcophagus, Jack would have been lost to them, either dead or forced to remain as a Jaffa. She touched his arm, “I’ll talk with Vala. Make sure she’s okay. I’m sure whatever Nut did to them, it wasn’t good.”

“We’ll just go change into something less revealing.” Jack motioned for her to go ahead of him, but Sam refused. She could feel the draft on her bare thighs and knew her robe barely covered her. Jack rolled his eyes and took point. She sighed at the view of his perfect, uncovered six. They would get through this as a team, like always. And when the war was over, she’d get her always with Jack for real. She was tired of pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Fills trope bingo prompt: Fake Relationship
> 
> 1_million_words Weekend Challenge Prompt: - Where the hell is my flying car? - Have your characters talk about tech they wish existed, or that exists but they can't get their hands on in their current situation.


End file.
